<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>moon and sun by beautiful_stories_to_share_007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964276">moon and sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_stories_to_share_007/pseuds/beautiful_stories_to_share_007'>beautiful_stories_to_share_007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Love Confessions, Season/Series 02, there was no mon-el in season 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_stories_to_share_007/pseuds/beautiful_stories_to_share_007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lena talked about her feeling for a mystery women with supergirl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>moon and sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Its something I thought of, I am not sure what I wrote.<br/>HOPE YOU LIKE IT.<br/>HAPPY READING.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the darkness, when everyone in the city was asleep except the city's own protector, who was monitoring the city, whether it needs her city needs her because crimes happened in the shadows of darkness, she investigated on every edge of the construction, every path but there was nothing to be frightened of. Before turning to her home, she chose to check on her best friend, who currently didn't know that her sweet, fragile best friend is the almighty, full of hope Supergirl. She flew to the office but not in proximity to Lena. Her reason was not to disturb the CEO. She just wanted to little check on her, her best friend, from a distance. It was true that she was her best friend, but something was there, a spark as Kara said to herself whenever she sees Lena, Kara can feel that whenever she was with her best friend, but she was just afraid if she uttered anything it might ruin her friendship with her. <br/>Kara was hovering around the office where she saw Lena just sitting, ideally doing nothing. It was clear that Lena working, but it seemed like something was bothering her because a year of friendship showed her that the only relief of her sadness was alcohol, but she was not happy either, her computer screen showed some documents which she might be reading, but it felt like, she was in her own world thinking about something impossible it may be some project or maybe a device and for sure she was thinking about protecting her city again like she always does.</p><p>Kara first thought that she should leave her with her thoughts, but something in her heart said to got check on her, it will be worth it. so, she listened to her heart and landed on the balcony in the office with a soft thud.</p><p>Lena didn't notice her there. It's like she was thinking something so deep, that even a wind didn't bother her. Kara knocked at the windows, which snapped Lena, and she turned to see, where Supergirl, giving her a smile from outside the window. Lena and Kara were best friends, but as for Supergirl, she was not really her friend. she was like her colleague, so why did she knock at Lena's window, Lena was confused. "Supergirl." she exclaimed "what a pleasant surprise" Lena smiled and walked towards her. "Ms. Luthor….Lena," she said with a little confidence, not at all like Supergirl but more like Kara Danvers, "I was heading back to my home when I saw you," she resumed, when Lena gave her a smile, "working on something? You were in deep thought. " Kara continued, " so I thought to check on you like a friend," she smiled.</p><p>"I am glad you are here, but no offense, it felt like an odd feeling that a super is checking on Luthor whether she is okay or not" she gave her a teasing, playful smirk and a brow up.</p><p>"None was taken." Kara laughed "just that you are not like other Luthors, you are a good person." </p><p>"Thanks, it means a lot coming from you." </p><p>"so," she paused and looked into Lena's eyes, "what was your deep thought about? Are working on some new project? Honestly, your work always amazes me….and that's true I am a little excited," her smile was wider than before,, and genuine too.</p><p>"No, not exactly." she replied and then thought for a moment, "actually it's something personal," she moved to her back when she was talking to the hero.<br/>"something that I should be concerned of." Supergirl suspected.</p><p>"no, not really…. actually, not at all," Lena nervously chuckled, "it's about someone," she smiled shyly. "someone dearly."</p><p>"so, you mean you like someone….and things are not reciprocating," Supergirl concluded by the small information she got.</p><p>"no, not exactly…. I  actually don't know that someone likes me back." Lena said her tone doesn't show confidence like the CEO she was. Her voice was of a teenage girl madly in love with her crush.</p><p> "Is that someone….do I know him," she asked in a teasing voice, but then her smile fade away slowly, "I am sorry I am invading your personal life…I should head back." giving her an apologetic smile.</p><p>"No, not at all…it's just I am not good with the feeling around me, and for this I need help and who is better than the person who provides hope for free," they both laughed a little, which made Supergirl relax a little. "come sit, I need someone to talk about this," she said gesturing to sit in the couch.<br/>"Yeah, sure." Supergirl continued sitting on the couch with Lena at an appropriate distance "who is this someone? Do I know him?" </p><p>"I am not sure exactly." she barely uttered, "and that someone is not a he, it's a she." </p><p>"oh!" that all she could say right now because a million things were going on inside her head, a million questions at a time, but she asked just one. "so that means you are into…."</p><p>"yes, I am into both men and women." she replied with the question. "it ever bothered me because," she paused, "how to frame it…...it's like I never had urges and any kind of emotions that overflow through me it is like my heart stops whenever I saw her…. she is beautiful."</p><p>"sounds like the woman for you" although Supergirl was happy for Lena that now she had someone she loves, Kara was not at all happy. kara had those feeling, and now she lost Lena, Lena can never be in love with kara, kara is just an ordinary woman with a lot of rambling. Lena is a very powerful businesswoman, and for sure, it would be the person same as her.</p><p>"yes…but no," she continued frowning, "she is my polar opposite," and she laughed in pain. Kara nodded as Lena continued. "she is like beautiful blonde, smiley, cute, innocent foody and everything I am not…. Also, her appearance is the polar opposite to her blonde hair, blue eyes, always a smile on her face, and a very loving and caring family. In front of her, I am nothing." she looKed dreamy "if you will look at her, you will see innocence but also maturity, she is so caring, so nice, all the things you need in a partner. she is everything, everything to me. and me, I am just a person, with nothing but a monstrous family."</p><p>"that's not true."</p><p>"that's exactly true….and worst of all, she is straight."</p><p> "How can you tell that," Supergirl asked. </p><p>"I know her like I never saw her with a girl, all her relationships were with a guy, so there is that," Lena said in a low tone.</p><p>"honestly, I think that you are one of the best persons in national city and you deserve a world…this is also true that your family was not the kind most for the people would like, but people should be a judge on their own merits," supergirl concludes. </p><p>"thanks"</p><p>"so, may I know who is your dream girl," Kara asked. </p><p>"I am not sure how to tell you now, but the thing is I wanted to see whether she accepts me for who I am, maybe if she likes me back, I'll definitely tell you first, and I am thinking of doing this tomorrow." her smiled was the widest.</p><p>"then that's a deal."</p><p>"Yeah, deal." Lena continued, "Supergirl, I am really, glad. For what you did for me today, I really appreciate it."</p><p>"Glad, I can help." she smiled and continued, "Ms. Luthor, it's late, I should head back. If you like, I can give you a ride." <br/>"no, it's fine, you should go." </p><p>Kara was not really happy that Lena loves someone else, but she was happy that her best friend will be happy. One thing that bothered her almost every day that Lena doesn't know about her being the Supergirl. So, she decides that tomorrow when she visits her in the night, she will spill everything about her being Supergirl. And if she doesn't accept her, she will fade away from her life.</p><p>The next morning everything was usual a robbery that Supergirl stopped, then Kara headed to her office doing her job as an excellent reporter. And almost not remembering the conversation, she had with Lena except that she is in love with someone else. A sudden notification snapped her out of her thoughts, and it's Lena. </p><p>Lena: hey…just, wanted to talk to you about something serious.<br/>Kara: Is everything okay?<br/>Lena: Yeah, everything is fine, just in the lunch break please come to my office.<br/>Kara: Yeah, sure, fine.</p><p>Kara was confused but afraid about being serious, did she know her being the Supergirl. If yes, that is bad. After 2 hours that looked like an eternity to her, she went as fast as she can to Lena's office which, she knocked she was scared while she turned to look at jess "is everything okay with Lena" she asked in concurred.</p><p>"I don't exactly know… she reschedules her meetings to tomorrow and that's all, and by the way, she looked nervous" <br/>"Thanks." giving jess a small smile, she felt her heart bounce.</p><p>She entered through the door while Lena was working just after looking at her Kara was sure that she was afraid and nervous it, might be something else.<br/>"Kara, you are here," giving her a hug while her hands were cold as ice. She continued, "I have to tell you something. don't worry, my life is not in danger, nor Lillian and Lex are going to kill me…. it's something else" her voice dropped in the last line.</p><p>"that's good then." Kara smiled "but I also have something to tell you too." </p><p>"Okay, so we both have something to say who will go first?" Lena asked.</p><p>"you go." </p><p>"no, you go." </p><p>"let's do one thing, whatever is in our mind, we will say it together." she laughed at her own suggestion, "I know it bid childish, but it will help."  </p><p>"Okay, fine with me." taking a deep breath Lena said.</p><p>"three, two, one." </p><p>"I am Supergirl" "I am in love with you."<br/>"what," they both said together with mixed emotions of shock and happiness.</p><p>"you do?" Kara's eyes soften, "you are?" while Lena's eyes were wide.</p><p>Kara knew it would be hard for her to know that she is Supergirl, so she took a step back and said, "I know its hard for you to know my truth, but I…I love you too."</p><p> Lena's eyes soften, and she took two steps towards her coming as close as she can be, and kissed her softly with so much tenderness and affection that it seems unreal and more like a dream. Cupping Kara's cheeks, she said, "I don't care who you are, I just love you." they both kissed again until both were breathless.</p><p> "So how did this happened a Luthor and a super in love," Kara jokes.</p><p>"My brother,  and your cousin will be furious, but I don't care," Lena replied with overflowing love for her.</p><p>"Just to be clear, I talked to you about my feeling for you," Lena asked as read blush spread in her cheeks<br/>"yes, you did," Kara laughed softly.</p><p>"I love you, Lena Luthor."</p><p>"I love you too, Kara Danvers."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SORRY IF THERE IS ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.<br/>thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>